


Pleasures, Interrupted and Not

by zarabithia



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Pre-New 52
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-11
Updated: 2006-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 21:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14901926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: Sometimes being family means your best plans get interrupted.





	Pleasures, Interrupted and Not

He'd spent the better part of two years being stupid, and Dick was determined to make it up to Roy in one night. Sure, he'd already been forgiven, by both Roy and the baby girl Dick had also left behind in his effort to build walls that he shouldn't have. Dick was more grateful for his lover's forgiveness than he'd ever be able to express, because a life without Roy wasn't one he wanted to contemplate.  
But forgiven or not, he hadn't been able to fully express his thanks. With Connor's help – keeping Roy occupied until Dick could get things set up – and Donna agreeing to keep Lian for the night, Dick had spent the better part of the day getting the house prepared for Roy's return.

The bedroom had been prepared first, of course. All of their toys laid out carefully around the mattress, an assortment of restraints , lube , gags, blindfolds, feathers, and spanking agents at Roy 's disposal. The soft red cotton sheets Roy used on his bed every day because they were more conducive to seven year old's accidents than the satin Roy preferred had been replaced by dark blue sheets In Roy's favorite material. True, the satin wouldn't hide their "accidents" any better than they would have Lian's, and would probably need to be thrown away after the night was over. But Dick wanted the night to be perfect for Roy, and that included the detail of their sheets. 

Of course, they'd only make it to the bedroom after they ate dinner. The dinner Dick prepared wasn't as extravagant as the bedroom, but tradition dictated that the dinner they had on every anniversary was the same one they'd shared on their first night together. Sure, this wasn't an anniversary. But Dick had missed one. He'd been foolish, off playing house with Slade…and he wanted to make that up, on his night of giving thanks. 

The ravioli was simmering on the stove, the salad was prepared, and Dick was getting ready to place the garlic bread in the oven when the doorbell rang. He frowned down at the stove and shut the oven door before walking to the door. Whoever it was, Dick was glad he'd saved changing into his outfit for last… that really not something he'd open the door wearing. No one other than Roy needed to see that ensemble on him. 

The aching around his throat and in his groin that the thought of the outfit caused immediately vanished the minute he opened the door and saw Donna holding a tearful Lian in her arms. 

"I'm sorry, Dick," Donna greeted. "I put her to bed, but she woke up crying – " 

"And I wetted the bed," Lian sniffled, tears spilling down her cheeks. 

"And she wanted Daddy and Uncle Dick," Donna finished. "I tried calling, but she insisted on seeing you." 

"It was a really bad dream!" Lian insisted. "The bad man came back…" Her little voice wavered and her shoulders shook silently. 

Dick thought about the plans he'd made, the dinner they'd prepared, the costume waiting to be worn, and all the many thanks he'd planned to give to Roy tonight…all of which weren't really feasible with a seven-year-old in the house with them. 

He then did the only thing he could do. He reached out and took the tiny sobbing bundle from Donna. "Thanks for bringing her back, Donna," he said, holding Lian close. 

"Do you want me to stay until she calms down?" Donna asked. "I know you had plans…" 

Dick shook his head. "They can wait." Tanner nightmares didn't go away so easily, and Dick wouldn't send their baby away when she was being bothered by them. 

"Okay…." Donna looked apologetic, but she kissed Lian on the cheek and gave Dick a little wave before she left. Dick watched her fly away and decided that it was completely unfair that his wayward brother was going to be getting some tonight and he wouldn't be. 

But he shut the door and smiled down at small arms wrapped tightly around his neck. "It's okay, Lian," he promised. "You're home and you're safe. The nightmares and the Bad Man won't hurt you. I won't let them." 

Lian sniffled and looked up at him. "I'm sorry I ruined you and Daddy's play date," she said, and Dick flushed all over. He hadn't called it that…which meant he and Jason were going to have a nice long chat. 

"It's okay," he promised. "This is more important." 

His words were truthful, not a mere platitude. Which is why, by the time that Roy arrived home, it didn't matter that the ravioli was cold, the garlic bread burnt, and the salad wilted. 

All that did matter was that the newly calm bundle in his arms felt safe and secure enough to fall asleep in his arms while they waited on the couch for Daddy to get home. Dick mentally added it to his list of things to thank Roy for giving him as he handed Lian to her father. 

But thanking could wait. Dick had sheets he had to change first. 

Dick completed that task while Roy tucked their daughter into bed.


End file.
